


Bed Time

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "It is the dusk of day, bed time for little vampires.  The air shimmers with tiny giggles, and the babes from which they emit run towards their refuge.  Tiny toes sink into soft synthetic fur.  They jump onto the large bed in the centre of the room.  They duck quickly under the duvet and become three giggling lumps."
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Kaname/Kiryuu Zero
Kudos: 22





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, hoping to write a longer story. However, I do not have any ideas on how to do that at this time. I thought I should let you guys have a look-see. I may add this to a series later on. Without further ado, please enjoy.

It is the dusk of day, bed time for little vampires. The air shimmers with tiny giggles, and the babes from which they emit run towards their refuge. Tiny toes sink into soft synthetic fur. They jump onto the large bed in the centre of the room. They duck quickly under the duvet and become three giggling lumps.

Their chasers, tickle monsters ahem their parents, enter the room. Both adult vampires scan the room for their children as the game continues.

“I wonder where our children are…”

“Perhaps we lost them.”

The taller auburn haired vampire lifts his head and sniffs the air. “I can’t smell them. Can you, Zero?”

The three lumps squirm over to the back side of the bed. Three pairs of eyes peek out from the bottom of the blanket.

His silver haired lover’s eyes widen exaggeratedly. “Not really. Kana…what if our babies are _gone_ forever?”

The silver haired male shudders.

“It’s alright, Zero. I’m sure they’re here,” the auburn haired male rubs his chin, “somewhere.”

He walks over to the closet and enters. It is deep enough to house a small bedroom. He flicks on the light, and checks under each and every hanging garment. He comes out and shrugs at his spouse.

“Well, they’re not here for sure.”

Zero sighs. He goes to the washroom and checks the showers stall – it’s glass, the Jacuzzi and under the sinks. It is empty of their children here too.

They check every nook and cranny of the room _and_ under the bed.

The three lumps on the bed stifle their breaths. And the blanket is pulled away.

“There you are!”

Three chubby babes are revealed to their parents. Three pairs of eyes – chocolate, lavender and sapphire - blink as the light in the room flashes their eyes. They sting and water being exposed after the darkness under the duvet. Nevertheless, they are eager to be loved by their parents. And they are even more excited for story time.

Two of three tots wiggle as they struggle to stand. The third, a blond boy, pushes himself up to his knees and up to his feet. He toddles up to his parents. He is already potty-trained unlike his brothers who waddle with their Pull-Ups. His toddling is so reminiscent of Aido Hanabusa that the silver haired adult has to stifle his giggles behind a small smile. The little one is so focused on his mother’s smile that he barely sees the hump of blankets in front of him and he trips.

The silver haired mother catches his first baby in his arms. “Hello, Hana-chan.”

The blond babe shrieks happily.

Spurred on by their envy of their big brother and their jealousy over their mother, they crawl quickly and ram into their mother’s legs. They reach up scrabbling at their mother’s clothes.

Hanabusa jumps out of their mother’s arms into their father’s lap. “Chi-Chi’s lap better.”

The blond angel plops his chubby bottom on his father’s lap. He turns his nose up at his younger brothers.

The mother and the father smile wryly at each other. Despite their best efforts to tire out their children before bed, the two youngest have a routine. Small fists beat on each other, two vampire children in contest for their mother’s lap:

“I wanna sit on HaHao!”

“No me!”

“Renji. Renzo. You can both sit on Hahaoya’s lap, ne?”

“Chichue!” The twin terrors turn their large eyes on their father. “It’s not fair!”

“It’s not fair! Hana-butthead gets ChiChi all to himself!”

His silver haired brothers may be older than him, but the blond brat is not about to let himself be bullied by them.


End file.
